Dear Diary
by La pluie minuit
Summary: One shot about what happened before the Lab Rats and why they got their chips. Set after 'You posted what'


I do not own Lab Rats!

Bree POV

'Shut up! Would you stop playing video games for a minute!' I yelled at top of my lungs after trying to catch Adam or Chase's attention for five minutes.

'Ugh! What Bree? I'm about to break my high score! Don't even try anything Chase or we'll have another round of bionic brother toss right now.' Adam said finally giving me some attention. Chase was about to keep going regardless before seeing the serious look on Adam's face and remembering the bruises he had from last week.

'Fine,' he scowled, 'What do you want Bree?'

'Okay, seriously I've been trying to get your attention for ages. Don't you dare sass me! Secondly, I found something that I think you guys might want to see!' I said struggling to keep my voice even as I pulled a battered old A5 notebook covered with a faded blue tree silhouette pattern.

'Really Bree! You stopped our game to show us some old notebook you found?' Chase smirked and raised his eyebrow trying to side with the brother who'd threatened to cause him physical harm.

'Ugh. No! This isn't just a notebook. It's a diary! Sarah Davenport's diary.' I said exasperated. Chase's cocky smirk disappeared and was quickly replaced with a rare look of confusion.

'Who's that? Did she steal our last name?' Adam asked just as confused.

'No Adam! You can't steal someone's name.' Chase said obviously resisting the urge to hit Adam in the head. He looked off into the distance and his eyes began to glow. 'She, she's not in my database. Are you sure its hers? Not someone else's?'

'Yeah! I'm not Adam, it has her name right here!' I said pointing to the name on the inside cover.

'Hey!'

'I haven't read it yet, but it seems like there are lots of pages missing.' I added.

'Ooh! Let me look!' Adam shouted despite being only a metre away as he reached over Chase and snatched the diary out of my hands.

'No Adam! I can scan it for fingerprints. Give it to me!' Chase countered, trying to grab the book off Adam.

'Be caref-' I started to say but it was already too late. The pages flew in every direction while the cover just dropped on the floor in front of them. They looked at each other accusingly before sheepishly turning to me.

'Oops.' They said together, as I turned and stormed out of the room.

I was still fuming as I entered the lab and sped straight past Mr Davenport to my capsule. He looked up at me somewhat concerned.

'Bree? You okay? Did they prank you again?'

'They ruin everything! Why? Why couldn't I have a sister?' I said before sliding down the wall of my capsule and bursting into tears.

'Right.' Mr Davenport said becoming obviously uncomfortable with the level of emotion on display, 'I don't really know what happened, but I'm just going to go tell them off anyway.' So he quietly headed upstairs.

Once he left the room I allowed my sobs to become louder. I'd lied upstairs when I told them I hadn't read it. In truth, I'd read most of it. I read through the accounts and her descriptions of what happened and at the end of it I knew who she was.

The elevator opened again this time with Adam and Chase. I drew the curtains around my capsule, closing them off. Tasha had reinstalled the ones she made for me down in the lab.

'Bree we know you're in there.' Chase said tentatively as he began to pull them back.

'Go away!' I sniffed.

'Aww, is Bree sad? Is Bree mad? Does Bree need a cheer to make her glad?' Adam said opening the door and bending down.

'No just leave me alone!' I said pushing the hand he'd put on my shoulder away. His toned changed.

'No, Bree. I didn't want to leave Chasey when we were in Antartica, I desperately wanted to see Leo when we knew something had happened to him after the attack from Krane and S-1, and I won't leave you now.' He said this time wrapping his arm around my waist and turning me around.

'This is a little different Adam. I'm not dying and my arm hasn't been severed off.' I said still avoiding eye contact with my older brother who I knew would be wearing that protective look.

'Yeah we know Bree. But you get what he means.' Chase said as he crouched down next to us. 'Look, we're sorry we ruined the diary. We really are and we've got all the pages here. Perhaps we could split them up and all see what we can find out about her?'

'Some of them haven't really got proper dates on them, so they'll be hard to reorder. Besides, I've already read them.'

'But you said?' Chase looked at me a little hurt.

'I lied. I wanted you guys to discover with me.'

'Oh.' He said, 'Well maybe Adam and I'll just catch up. Well be right over there at the bench if you need anything.'

They got up and started to spread out the pages of they had piecing together dates.

'I think this is the earliest one Adam.' Chase said after a few minutes.

'Okay. Here it goes:

_? February 1991_

_Today's the day! I finally have a family! Supposedly Sonya, who I can call Mum or Sonya, always wanted a daughter, so that's why they're adopting me! I'm sooo excited I have two older brothers Douglas and Donald. I can't work out which one is older :/maybe they're twins? Anyway, their Dad is Vince, I didn't really see him much, but that can wait. This is amazing, no more will I be a Livingston, I'm a Davenport! ~ Sarah_

'Woah! So Da- Mr Davenport had a sister?' Chase said. 'Hmmm, I wonder why he never mentioned her?'

'Maybe she was with Douglas?' Adam said as his tone turned serious again. 'But he's here now... Hey Chase do the next one.'

'Okay, Err...

_3 November 1994_

_Sometimes escaping back to the orphanage doesn't seem like a bad idea. I hate Vince. He never wanted me. Sonya loves me, she's fantastic! So are Don & Doug. But, Vince hates me and I'm not allowed to tell Sonya that. The boys guessed, what he'd done, but I don't know what to do, neither do they. I just wish I could go back to the day the interviewed me, change something. ~ S_

_April 1995_

_My life is hell. He's the worst thing to happen in my life. ~ S_

'Hey Adam, this next one is the day after you were born!'

_27 January 1996_

_He's so beautiful. Sonya thinks he's adorable too but still thinks I was irresponsible. What choice did I have? I can't tell her. Anyway, I don't want to think about HE WHO SHALL NOT BE NAMED. Anyway, back to my beautiful boy, it's not his fault he's now caught up in my crazy life. Hopefully one day he'll forgive me, even better I hope he doesn't have to ~ S Mon petit enfant: Adam Charles Davenport, né vingt-sept janvier mille neuf cent quatrevingts-seize. _

_'_Oh my gosh! She's, she's, Adam, she's your mother.' Chase stuttered, rereading the page to himself again.

'Just mine?' He asked, 'Isn't Douglas our Dad? Does that mean he was with his sister? Ewww!'

'Umm, maybe Adam. I don't think so, though, let's just keep reading. I think you've got the next one.' Chase finished

'Okay. Next is...

_July 1996_

_It's happening again! I can't believe this! I haven't told anyone yet. I'll try and hold it off as long as I can, but I'm going to start showing soon. It's way too soon for Adam to become a big brother. For goodness sakes, I'm too young to be a mother, let alone for the second time! I'm 16! ~ S_

_9 February 1997_

_A girl, a precious little girl. Adam has a little sister! Sonya's that kind of half happy and half disappointed in me. She keeps asking me if the father will show up, if she can finally meet the father of her two grandchildren. What can I tell her? He's standing right next to you. I saw the malicious glint in his eyes as she asked. It gave me chills. Anyway, Don and Doug brought Adam in, and they've all had a hold of her. Adam even managed to say 'Bwee' which was close enough for us! ~ S Ma petite chèrie: Bree Justice Davenport née neuf février mille neuf cent quatrevingts dix-sept. _

Chase cut in, 'So you two are definitely siblings...' he looked to me nervously. If there was one thing Chase feared it was being excluded by Adam and I. 'W-w-what if, what if I'm not?' Adam clapped a firm hand on his shoulder,

'Chasey, calm down. You've got the next one.'

'No. I don't want to read it. If I read it and find out I'm not then I'm better not knowing.' He said holding his voice firm, his mission leader training evident. I finally decided to get up, and I dashed over to where they were, taking the page out of his hands. Tears in my eyes, I began to read.

_September 1997_

_Three times a victim, three times pregnant. I told Sonya today. She lost it. Fortunately the boys bought a new place so I'm staying with them. I don't think she wanted me to take Adam and Bree but they're here with me now. The boys have just gone home to pick up the last of my stuff. She told me I was a disappointment. «Third time, I thought you'd learn your lesson, but it seems I was wrong. They told me you had a troubled past but you seemed so sweet those first few years. I took you in as my own, and this is my repayment. Don't you realise I'd be better off without you? If you'd never come!» That last bit hurt so I responded, for once with the truth, «I would have been too» With that I picked up Adam and Bree, turned on my heel and left. The boys have said they'll help me and now that I'm out of that house away from Vince, things will be okay. I don't know but at least the kids safe. ~ S_

_7 May 1998_

_Another baby boy. He's a little smaller than Adam and Bree were, but just as cute. He's sleeping now, quietly and peacefully. The boys were there with me, they were both so happy. So many times I've wished that I was a Livingston again, that I never met Vince and that he'd never touched, that I hadn't hurt Sonya. But then I think that I wouldn't have the best brothers I could ever ask for and the three sweetest kids, who are my world. So, considering that part of me feels a little lucky. ~ S Mon enfant: Chase William Davenport, né sept mai mille neuf cent quatre-vingts-dix-huit. _

Chase exhaled loudly a sigh of relief as I read out his name and his date of birth in French. I briefly looked up at him before I continued on...

_Christmas 1998_

_My world is shattering again. Today Douglas astonished me with my Christmas gift, he put these bionic chip things in Adam, Bree and Chase. He says when they grow up they'll be superhumans. Adam will be strong, the strongest man in the world, Bree, the fastest human alive and Chase the smartest person to ever live. Don said he wants to turn them into bionic soldiers. His response was yes, but they'd only need to go on one mission, to visit Vince and teach him how to treat women. Donald was worried it was more than that, so now I'm sitting in his car with Adam, Bree and Chase on our way to another house Donald bought somewhere. He's telling me that we'll still do something about Vince, if I want to. ~ S_

_New Years Eve_

_This house is huge. It has views that stretch out over Mission Creek valley, where they'll have the fireworks tonight. After we got here Don explained to me more about the bionics, that he'd set this place up incase Douglas went against his word. He promised me he'd help protect the kids and love them as his own. He'd probably do a much better job than me. As much as I love them, I can't do this anymore. Goodbye ~ S_

By the time I had finished I was sitting back down on the floor again, this time with both my brothers. My head was resting on Adam chest and he had protectively wrapped his left around my waist. Chase too was leaning against Adam who had an arm around him, in a rare moment of vulnerability. We sat there for a while, the only sounds my endless sobbing and Chase's quiet sniffling.

Eventually that near silence was broken by approaching pairs footsteps from behind.

'You know she's not dead' Douglas said as he held out his hand to help me up, then Chase, then Adam. Our confused expressions prompted him to continue, 'It seemed I wasn't the only one in the family to fake my death. I met her while she was missing, she said that she didn't want to be found, that she missed you three but never deserved you. I managed to keep track of her for a few days before she disappeared again.' Mr Davenport sighed at that, before adding,

'She did send letters, before she left. She told us she'd always be watching over you three and that she loved you more than anything in the world.' More silence followed.

Adam finally spoke up, his eyes glowing ever so slightly 'What about Vince?' Mr Davenport smiled.

'Jailed for life. One of the letters Sarah sent was to Mum, Sonya. Finally telling her the whole truth and apologising for all the grief she'd caused. Mum took him straight to the police and we were both called in to tesitfy against him. Ever since, Mum's been working at the orphanage that Sarah was at.' That managed to calm Adam down enough for his eyes to return to normal.

'Come on, let's head back upstairs and get something to eat.' Douglas said.

So we five slowly and silently headed upstairs to where Tasha was serving dinner and Leo was upside down on the couch playing video games.

_Two months earlier_

Unknown POV

I was walking through the park in Mission Creek, it felt so nice to be back here. The leaves on the trees were just starting to become golden and the weather that little bit cooler. There were children of all ages playing everywhere, basketball, dancing, some hanging upside down off the monkey bars. I smiled at the three teenagers walking the other way playfully teasing each other. The oldest had mischievous smile and was ruffling the hair of the younger boy who turned and made some comment about a prank that he'd pulled, while the sister was just laughing with them and occasionally checking her phone. We made eye contact briefly and my heart soared, maybe they didn't know who I was, but I knew them and they were happy, and that's all I ever wanted.

Author's note: I have as idea for a follow, would anyone be interested?


End file.
